The Date
by iPreferTrashPanda
Summary: Bernard and Kent's date. Follows the events of Second First Meeting. Has semi-risque scenes. Rated T


_Bernard nodded, before grabbing Kent by the shoulders and kissing his lips. He pulled away, a ghost of a smile on his face. "See you at seven."_

 _He turned around and walked away, disappearing into a crowd as Kent stood in the middle of the sidewalk. This was going to be an interesting dinner date._

Kent showered the hour before the date and then he dressed. He now wore a pair of black boots, matching slacks and a white button up shirt. He grabbed his jacket and a scarf as it neared the time for the date as well as his watch. He walked out of his apartment, locking the door and going down the elevator to the lobby. He smiled, walking into the lobby as he put his keys and wallet into his pocket.

"Hey Greg." He smiled at the doorman.

Greg, a small black man with graying hair, looked to Kent and smiled. "Hey man. What's with the fancy duds?"

Kent looked down before looking back to Greg. "I've got out tonight."

Greg smiled. "Excellent. Whose the lucky lady?"

"Well.." Kent blushed. "I guess I am because an old friend is visiting the city and he offered to take me to dinner to celebrate his recent success in a business venture."

Greg laughed softly. "Well, you have a good time. Hope it ends well for you."

Kent nodded. "I hope so too." He smiled when a car pulled up and Bernard's face was visible in the driver's seat from the window of the apartment lobby. "Later Greg." Kent waved to Greg before he left the apartment lobby.

Bernard opened the passenger door for Kent. "My good sir." He said, his eyes ever emotionless.

"Thank you." Kent sat inside of the car. It was warm, and the interior of the car felt nice on his bare hands that rested on the warm dashboard.

Bernard closed Kent's door before making his way to the driver's side and getting in. He started the car and drove away from the apartment, going to the resturaunt. When they arrived, Bernard got out of the car and opened Kent's door.

"Allow me." He said, holding the door open and offering Kent a hand out of the door.

Kent smiled, taking Bernard's hand. "Thank you, sir." He said with a smile as he got out of the car.

After closing the door and offering Kent his arm, that he took, Bernard walked Kent into the resturaunt. They were taken to their table immediantley.

Kent looked around nervously, no one in the crowded resturaunt was paying him any attention. That was good, it proved they were used to his presence after seven years. He looked back to Bernard, who was looking at him and the menu at the sane time.

"See anything good?" He asked, a light blush forming on his face.

Bernard's eyes went to the menu and landed on a duck-centered dish. "The cassoulet au canard looks good." his brown eyes moved back to Kent. "Do you see anything you like?"

Kent looked down and licked his lips out of nervousness, seeing a lamb dish after scanning the menu. "The seven-hour leg of lamb looks appealing." his green eyes looked back up at Bernard's brown eyes. "A- any champagne recommandations?"

Bernard looked at his menu again, scanning the menu. "That goes good with both? No. Do you have a particular flavor that you like?"

"When I was here last, I had a light champagne that I can't remember the name of." Kent answered, not wanting to talk about that subject as it was very uncomfortable for everyone.

Bernard nodded. "Alright. We'll try a light champagne than." He preferred aged wine and champgne, but the quality of both- or as some said the same thing with two different names- varied from restuarunt to restuarunt and culture to culture.

Kent nodded as a waiter came by. Their food was ordered and they had a few minutes.

"How is it? Being back in Metro City?" Kent asked, wanting to know how Bernard felt being back in the city.

"It's alright. It's not that different from New York, to be honest." Bernard looked to Kent. "I don't suppose you've ever left Metro City before, have you?"

Kent shook his head. "No. Raised in Metro since I was eight days old." He looked at Bernard again. "I take it you were raised in New York."

Bernard nodded once. "Yeah, Manhattan. In a penthouse with my parents and grandfather."

After some time of talking about how their lives were over the past few years- Kent mainly speaking and Bernard listening- their food and champagne arrived.

Kent hummed, trying a bite of the lamb. It tasted amazing. He looked over to Bernad, seeing him cut the duck with ease and then take a bite into his mouth. After a few moments of being watched, Bernard looked at Kent.

"Are you okay?" Bernard asked, wiping his mouth as his eyes rested on the blue alien's face.

Kent nodded. "Yeah, it's just been a while since I've been out is all." He drained his entire glass of champagne due to nervousness. But Kent didn't feel so nervous anymore after draining his glass.

Bernard watched Kent drain his glass and saw a light purple flush rise to his cheeks. "How long has it been, since you've been out?" He decided to ask that, just to see his mental state.

"About a ye'r an' a 'alf'." Kent smiled as his words slurring. So, he was drunk.

"I think we should go. I'm feeling a tad warm." It wasn't a total lie, he did feel warm because of the amount of people in the resturaunt.

"M'kay." Kent said, as long as he was with Bernard he was fine.

Bernard paid for their meals and champagne before leading Kent back to the car. As he drove, he felt Kent's hand on his thigh and he tried to keep his eyes on the road. He heard Kent move and then lips were on his neck in repeated kisses as a hand went to the other side of his neck.

"K- Kent, stop. I'm trying to drive." He felt his cheeks get warm as they neared Kent's apartment.

"Hmm.. No." Kent said before continuing to kiss Bernards neck.

Bernard stopped the car outside of Kent's apartment and pulled him out of the car. He walked him into the lobby, holding him up and going to the elevator

"Which apartment do you live in?"

"Third floor... fifth door to the left.." Kent said before leaning his head and kissing Bernard's lips.

Bernard hummed, tasting the mixture of lamb and champagne on his lips. "Alright, let's go." He looked towards the open elevator before pulling Kent into it.

A short walk later, he and Kent arrived at the blue man's apartment. Bernard took Kent's key and opened the door. He walked Kent into the apartment. He closed the door and pinned Kent against it, kissing his lips aggressively as the man made needy noises. He then dragged Kent to his room...

That was the last thing he remembered happening that night.


End file.
